Kuldesak
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Sudah sepuluh tahun ini dia menimbun ribuan surat di tempat yang sama—surat yang tidak memiliki alamat tujuan serta nama penerimanya. Tapi setelah semua berakhir, entah kenapa dia merasa harus membukanya. *Cerberus centric* /WARNING: Shounen-Ai/


A **Tantei Gakuen Q** fanfiction  
**Genre** : Hurt/comfort  
**Pairing** : Hades X Cerberus  
**Bahasa** : Kami cuma bisa nulis pake bahasa Indonesia  
**Disclaimer** : Seizaburo Amagi & Fumiya Sato. Duo combo yang udah ngehasilin detektif-detektif idola kami wkwkwkw… Sayang DDS (singkatan judul buat versi Indonya) yang diterbitin di Indo masih kurang satu lagi yang emang isinya spesial 'Cerberus', asdfghsdfghasdfg! Mana udah dari taun 2007, udah susah dicarii! #nangis

**Warning **: Yah, intinya…Kalian pasti ngerasa pairing ini aneh. Tapi kami suka, gimana donggg? #malah nanya  
Plus ini Spoiler dari komik terakhirnya dengan sedikit gubahan IDK. Aslinya di buku spesial Q dkk harus ngelawan organisasi baru yang dipimpin Cerberus. DUH! BENERAN HARUS HUNTING BUKUNYA! #malah emosi sendiri

**Summary** : Sudah sepuluh tahun ini dia menimbun ribuan surat di tempat yang sama—surat yang tidak memiliki alamat tujuan serta nama penerimanya. Tapi setelah semua berakhir, entah kenapa dia merasa harus membukanya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-

**KULDESAK  
**by St. Chimaira

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Cerberus."

Namanya dipanggil kesekian kalinya oleh junjungannya untuk hari itu. Namun dia tahu pasti bahwa panggilan itu bukanlah sebuah perintah untuk menjalankan tugas pembunuhan yang didalangi Meiosei.

Selembar amplop putih kembali hadir di tangannya. Tanpa tujuan, tanpa nama. Polos layaknya kertas yang baru dibeli. Tapi sedikitpun tidak ada desakan dalam hatinya untuk bertanya.

"Kirim surat itu ke Elysium."

Begitu perintahnya.

Selama ini Meiosei lebih mendekatkan diri mereka pada neraka Tartarus. Dimanakah gerangan Elysium yang merupakan surga dunia kematian sebenarnya yang benar-benar dikuasai Hades dalam pemerintahannya?

Sekali, dia sempat penasaran mengenai kegiatan rutinnya setiap hari yang tanpa arti. Sesuai yang diduga, tidak ada jawaban memuaskan yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk selain bahwa isi dari surat tersebut sangat berharga bagi pengirimnya.

"Baik, King Hades."

Bibir pemuda berusia dua puluhan akhir itu juga tidak menampik. Baik sekarang maupun sepuluh tahun lalu sejak dia menerima surat misterius itu untuk pertama kalinya.

Pada akhirnya kakinya berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang ditumbuhi berbagai jenis flora cerah. Satu-satunya tempat dalam markas Meiosei yang masih terlihat manusiawi. Pria bersurai hitam itu memutuskan menjadikan lokasi tersebut sebagai tujuan akhir 'tugas' yang selalu diberikan padanya.

Dilemparkan surat itu di atas pendahulu-pendahulu lainnya. Sudah ribuan yang tertimbun di sana, memberikan nuansa putih pucat diantara rerumputan hijau yang membentang. Keinginan untuk merapihkannya pun sudah sirna, karena tumpukan surat di hadapannya akan tetap bertambah seiring bergantinya hari.

Selesai melaksanakan perintah, dia berbalik kembali menuju 'Tartarus'. Kepada sang majikan—King Hades, untuk menunggu perintah selanjutnya. Melupakan secarik putih tipis yang dia sendiri tidak yakin memiliki isi di dalamnya.

* * *

"Cerberus."

Lagi—nama pendek itu meluncur, mengintimidasi indera pendengarannya. Dengan patuh, dia menerima kembali benda putih tersebut. Tanpa tujuan, tanpa nama, tak ubahnya yang biasa.

Yang diketahuinya, surat itu berisi pengakuan dan juga penyesalan. Dia tidak mengerti maksudnya dan tidak berusaha untuk mengerti.

Sering terpikir olehnya, 'kapan hal ini akan berakhir', 'apakah selama ini dia hanya dipermainkan', atau lebih parahnya jangan-jangan kegiatan ini merupakan sebuah hipnotis jangka panjang dengan efek samping yang akan diterimanya kemudian.

Semua spekulasi menuju kepada negatif, sayangnya dia terlalu takut untuk bertanya. Mungkin karena sudah yakin, jawaban yang terurai dari junjungannya tidak akan berubah. Sama seperti saksi bisu yang terkulai tak berdaya di tangannya.

Mungkin juga karena jauh di lubuk hatinya dia sudah terlalu mempercayai pria yang membesarkannya itu sampai akhir.

* * *

Hari itu dia mengira tidak akan menerima surat lagi saat menyusul King Hades yang terjebak dalam kobaran api yang menari-nari.

Meiosei telah tamat.

Telah dihancurkan oleh musuh bebuyutan yang bentrok dengan mereka selama lebih dari setengah abad.

Untuknya, masih ada secercah harapan terakhir sebelum Meiosei benar-benar hilang tanpa sisa. Tapi sosok di hadapannya hanya berdiri gagah sambil tersenyum penuh makna.

Sungguh dia sama sekali tidak paham. Andai hal ini adalah sebuah lelucon, dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyeret pimpinannya dan melakukan apapun agar mereka selamat.

"Kau sudah membawa Ryu ke tempat aman?"

Yang ditanya menjawab dengan anggukan mantap. Menuai senyum lebih lebar dari pria paruh baya itu sebelum memberikan lagi sehelai amplop putih.

"Ini terakhir kali aku bisa memberimu perintah. Sampai jumpa di Tartarus."

"Tapi saya tetap harus mengirim benda ini ke Elysium, bukan?" tanyanya seakan hal yang mereka bicarakan adalah hal yang umum dan biasa.

"Aku sudah kehilangan keyakinan itu semenjak pertama kali memberikan surat ini padamu."

"Tapi anda terus berharap untuk bisa pergi ke sana, itu sebabnya anda tidak putus asa dan terus mengirimkannya."

King Hades menutup matanya sejenak. Tubuh mereka berkeringat hebat karena jilatan api yang makin mengganas.

Dia mendesak , "Kita masih bisa memulai lagi, King Hades. Jangan sia-siakan semuanya."

Ketika jawaban yang didapatnya hanya sebuah gelengan samar, dia tahu harus berhenti berharap dan menghilangkan semua harapan indah yang sempat tercipta.

"Tetaplah hidup, Cerberus."

Perintah itu dibalasnya dengan bungkukan hormat dalam sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan pria itu untuk selamanya.

* * *

Kembali di markas Meiosei—mantan markas lebih tepatnya, karena pihak berwajib sudah menghancurkan seluruh bukti kejahatan organisasi mereka secara seseluruhan.

Sejauh pandangannya, di sana hanya terlihat garis polisi yang mengisolasi. Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, begitu pula dengan semua surat yang sepuluh tahun ini dia timbun dengan susah payah.

Maniknya menyapu rerumputan kosong di bawah kakinya. Memandang nanar selama yang dia bisa.

Perlahan dia membuka surat terakhir yang selamat di tangannya. Mengeluarkan isinya yang hanya secarik kertas dengan sebuah kode tertoreh di atasnya.

Tidak cukup sulit untuk memecahkannya, tidak sampai hitungan menit karena yang tertulis di sana hanyalah sebuah nama.

Ken L. Bellhrose.

Nama yang sudah lama tidak dia pakai sejak menyandang gelar Cerberus—sang anjing neraka. Dia menatap kertas di tangannya untuk beberapa lama sampai merasakan butir hangat meleleh melewati kedua ujung matanya.

King Hades sudah mencintainya sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Hanya saja raja yang menempati tahta tertinggi _underworld_ itu terlalu takut untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Sama seperti dirinya yang mengabaikan untuk membuka isi amplop tersebut selama sepuluh tahun.

Alih-alih menyimpan, jemarinya merobek kertas itu hingga menjadi serpihan kecil yang mudah tertiup angin. Menghancurkan bukti terakhir yang maknanya sudah tidak bisa dipecahkan siapapun kecuali oleh dirinya sendiri.

Kepatuhannya benar-benar dimanfaatkan secara keseluruhan dan sekarang dirinya tenggelam dalam makna penyesalan.

Air matanya masih mengalir deras.

"Sampai jumpa di Tartarus, King Hades."

**END**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N**: Bek tu bacotan!  
Kalau kalian belum pernah baca DDS mendingan BACA deh! Dijamin ngga rugi. Ini cerita detektif yang (IMHHHO) menurut kami paling keren. Overallnya wajar kok, ngga pake bumbu magis. yahhh… mirip Kindaichi tapi plotnya lebih rapih, 8"""D

Benernya ada live action sama novelnya juga sih, cuman tetep komiknya paling maknyoss. Soalnya Cerberus di sana paling keren #bias

Sekian saja bacotannya. Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
